Seddie: First Love, Last Hate
by FanficWriter101
Summary: When the iCarly audience votes Sam and Freddie as the cutest couple on the Internet, Sam and Freddie go on a date to see if their really right for each other and, bit by bit, they uncover each other's true feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Help!" yelled a familiar voice. Carly, who had been munching on potato chips and watching TV, turned her attention to the apartment door as it flew open. Fredward Benson, otherwise known as Freddie, burst into the apartment, his eyes wide with panic. "What did you do to Sam?" asked Carly calmly. She tossed a handful of potato chips into her mouth and chewed loudly. "I didn't do _anything_!" cried Freddie. "But Sam _thinks _I did!" Sure enough, Sam burst into the apartment a few seconds later, her face red with anger and her eyes bulging. "Where is he?" she screamed as Freddie ran into the kitchen at top speeds, desperate to get away from the enraged girl.

"Kitchen," replied Carly. "Gee, thanks a lot!" Freddie yelled as Sam sprinted into the kitchen. "Sam, I didn't....," began Freddie desperately, but it was no use. Carly turned the volume on the TV all the way up to drown out Freddie's cries of pain and horror. This wasn't the first time that Freddie had gotten beaten up by Sam for something he hadn't done. It had been happening a lot lately. It seemed that some brave prankster had decided to rise up to challenge Sam, and had put Freddie's name on each prank for good measure. Carly wasn't particularly worried.

She thought it was even a little cute how Sam and Freddie were constantly arguing about everything, and Sam sometimes snapped at Freddie for absolutely no reason. Or maybe she had a reason. To get his attention, maybe? Carly tried her best to stay out of her friends' personal lives, but she couldn't help thinking that Sam and Freddie's constant bickering would be a good a good storyline for a romance novel.

The war continued in the kitchen. The sounds that floated into the living room suggested that Freddie was losing, possibily in a humiliating way. Carly finished her bag of potato chips and decided to find out what was going on. "Is everything okay in here?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen. The answer was clear. Freddie was backed aganist the refridgerator with Sam holding a skillet just inches from his nose. "Sam, I swear I didn't put those spiders in your lunchbox!" he yelled, even though he knew his attempt would be futile. "I don't want any of your lies, Benson," snarled Sam, waving the skillet. "I know it was you! You're he only person, besides Carly, who knows my locker combination!"

"Sam, did you actually _see _Freddie put the spiders in your locker?" asked Carly, deciding it was time for her to jump in. "Well.....no....," Sam admitted heasitantly. "But I still know it was him!" Carly rolled her eyes. "Give me that skillet before you kill someone," she ordered. "That's exactly what I intend to do!" Sam turned her fierce gaze on Freddie. Carly snatched the skillet out of Sam's hands and set it down carefully on the table. "You can have this back when you learn to handle cookware responsibily," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Freddie gave up trying to convince Sam that he wasn't playing pranks on her. She obviously didn't want to listen. "Why don't we check the iCarly website?" asked Carly as she pressed a wet sponge against a bruise on Freddie's cheek. "You're an excellent nurse, Carly," Freddie smiled. "_You're an excellent nurse, Carlay_," Sam mocked. "Get over it, Benson. A girl like Carly is never going to fall for a geek like you." "It's true, Freddie," Carly sighed. "You should totally give up on me." "Why would I give up on you?" asked Freddie. "Yeah, he's too pathetic to give up," Sam chimed in. She opened the door to the refrigerator and pulled out a can of soda. "Sam, don't insult Freddie when he's injured," said Carly firmly. She paused. "Even if you _did _cause his injuries," she added. "By the way, how did you even manage to.....?" "Don't wanna talk about it," interrupted Sam. "It's a long, terrible story." She took a big swig of soda.

"You're all out of my favorite flavor," she announced. "I didn't know you had a favorite flavor," Carly said. "I don't," Sam shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure you knew that so you wouldn't hesitate to buy prune-flavored next time." Freddie made a disgusted face. "Who likes prune-flavored soda?" he said. "People who like to pour it down you pants," replied Sam. "Like me. Now shut up." Carly went over to her laptop. "I'm going to check the website," she announced.

Freddie gently touched a bruise above his left eye. "Ow!" he cried. "Carly, it still hurts." "What am I, your nursemaid?" snapped Carly peevishly. "What's a nursemaid, anyway?" asked Sam, leaning against the counter. "A nurse who went to maid school and graduated with a degree in healing sick people," Carly said. "At least, that's what Spencer says it is."

"We should use that on the next segment of iCarly," Freddie said brightly. "Yeah," Sam agreed. "We should totally shave Freddie's head on the next segment of iCarly." "I didn't say that!" Freddie objected. "Well, it would have been better if you did," replied Sam. She took another swig of soda and grinned. Freddie rolled his eyes. "Check it out!" declared Carly suddenly. A large chart appeared on the screen. "Are you ordering pizza online?" asked Sam excitedly. "No.....," Carly raised an eyebrow. "I found some kind of web show rating website." "What's it say?" asked Freddie. "Does it say that Freddie's a big.....," began Sam, but Carly gave her a fierce look, cutting the sarcastic girl off. Freddie smirked.

"Well, there are lots of different categories," Carly said. "Ooooh. This one looks interesting! 'The Cutest Couple on a Web show'." Freddie's eyes lit up. "Not gonna happen, Benson," Sam said. "Let's see.....," Carly scrolled down. "Never heard of them....never heard of them.....don't want to know them......Gibby and Valerie? Eww.....Oh, here it is! The cutest couple on a web show is....." Her voice trailed off. "Well?" cried Freddie and Sam excitedly. "Who is it?" Carly took a deep breath. "Oh, wow," she murmured. "Oh wow....." "This is taking too long!" Sam screamed in frustration. "Move over, Shay!" She pushed Carly out of the way and sat down. "Cutest couple on a web show......," began Sam, then stopped. Carly stood up. "Yeah, I knew you would be shocked," she said. "Who is it?" demanded Freddie impatiently. "Is it me and Carly?" He fully expected Sam to reply in her usual insulting way—"Not in this lifetime, Benson", or something like that—but for once in her life Sam was at a loss for words.

Carly sighed. "Sam, just tell him," she said. "I have to say, I really didn't see this coming. And I'm supposed to see _everything _coming, like some psychic freak. Although I usually don't see cake coming on Pudding Day. But that has more to do with Spencer than anything else. Sometimes I wonder if were really related." Sam's ears perked up. "Pudding?" she said quietly. "I......I could go for some pudding." "Sam, forget pudding!" yelled Freddie. "Who's the cutest couple on a web show?" "It's.....nothing," Sam muttered. "What do you mean no—," began Freddie. "I SAID IT'S NOTHING!" screamed Sam, interrupting him. "I.....I need some pudding!"

She stood up and stomped out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her. "Whoa," Freddie shook his head. "What flipped her switch?" "Probably something like this.....," Carly pointed at the computer screen. "What does it say?" asked Freddie. "'Cutest Web Show Couple'," read Carly in a small voice. 'Freddie Benson and Sam Puckett.'" She looked at Freddie and offered a small smile. "It's what the viewers say," she said. Freddie took a step back, as if the computer was a snarling dog. "It's what the viewers say," repeated Carly. She knew those words weren't exactly comforting, especially when they were repeated, but she couldn't think of anything else to say. "Me and Sam.....?" Freddie murmured. "The cutest.....? No way....." He shook his head. "This must be some kind of joke," he said weakly. But he knew it was no joke. And strangely, somewhere at the back of his troubled mind, he was okay with that.


End file.
